Portable electronic computing devices have become vastly popular. Many functions may be performed on these devices. However, these functions require power to perform. Power is typically provided by portable means such as a battery that becomes depleted of energy over time. In this case, the battery needs to be recharged or replaced prior to continued use of the device. The lifespan of the battery depends in most part on the degree of use of the device and/or the functions performed on the device. Some functions require more power than other functions. Therefore, depending on which functions are performed at a given frequency, the battery, may need to be recharged very frequently.
When the battery needs to be recharged or replaced frequently, the user of the device may become frustrated. What is needed is an apparatus or system that can prolong the lifespan of a battery so that excessively frequent recharging of the battery is not needed.
Also, information pertaining to functions of the device is often displayed for a user. Such information may be displayed in a user interface on a display device. However, display of the user interface may be disrupted when attempting to prolong the lifespan of the battery. Therefore, a method or apparatus is needed in which power may be preserved in a portable device while preserving a look and feel of a user interface associated with an active application.